Jay
"We're saving a girl?! Is she hot?" -Jay '' '''Jay Walker' is the Ninja of Lightning. He has a crush on Nya. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja together with three other Ninja. He was the first ninja to learn Spinjitzu and the second ninja to unlock his full potential. He also has a great sense of humor. He was also chosen to protect the Nunchucks of Lightning. Background Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. In the Ninjago television show, he has an easygoing, talkative manner. His parents are Ed and Edna, and they run the junkyard in which he was born. He is in thumb|300px|rightlove with Nya and takes her on a date on Once Bitten, Twice Shy, but the date didnt end well. He appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. He is also extremely quick thinking and innovative, not to mention how skilled in pick-pocketing he is, as when in the Ninjago movie he was able to steal one of the skeletons swords without them noticing to free him, Zane, and Cole while tied up. He is the second most impulsive after Kai and he was the first of the team to use Spinjitzu. He was the second ninja to unlock his full potential, he unlocked it in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, after he'd nicked his hand on a Fangpyre skeleton earlier, and when Nya kissed him he unlocked his full potential. Jay's hair style changes in episode 8 (only because he wanted to impress Nya). Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, brown hair, and a cut on the eyebrow. He got it when he crashed from his invention and met Sensei Wu. In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninjas. He is always telling jokes, which are sometimes funny while othertimes are ridiculous. Sometimes, he is annoyed when Zane doesn't get his jokes. He is the one to coin him the term 'nindroid'. He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole but he is also kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stutters around her. They both reveal their feelings in Once Bitten, Twice Shy. He his the only ninja to show this sort of relationship. Jay is also the one who panics under stressful situations. In the final episode, he is shown to react difficultly under stress, because he was the most frightened and hopeless of the ninjas after Sensei Wu's comsumption. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the Golden Double-Bladed Sword. But you never see it in the movie! The Golden Double-Bladed Sword comes with Jay ZX booster pack (9553). Also, in the "Jay's Storm Fighter" set, the blades can be taken off the storm-fighter. (9442).﻿ Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (DX) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter (ZX though without shoulder pads) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9553 Jay ZX (ZX) *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (Kendo) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) Trivia *Jay is a very positive character. *In the Spinjitzu game, on the Quickswitch card, he has Cole's face. *Jay only has three character cards. *Jay was the first of the ninja to learn Spinjitzu. *Jay was the second ninja to unlock his true potential. *Although his element is officially Lightning, he seems to have the element of air secondarily. It is worth nothing that his Nunchucks of Lightning were hidden in the Floating Ruins, which are held up by wind and that they turn into a storm fighter, but it is even more obvious in The Green Ninja (episode), when he actually shouts "wind!" and shoots a blast of air at the Serpentine. *Jay and Cole are the two ninjas which they have platinum ZX armor. *Jay is the only ninja who currently knows his two parents. *Jay has a mutual crush on Nya. *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite who also voiced the mailman. *His dragon's name is Wisp or the Lightning Dragon. *His full name is a pun on "jaywalk", which means "to cross a street at a place other than a regular crossing or in a heedless manner". Gallery Jay Kinda Surprised in episode 10 when Kai tries to attack Lord Garmadon.JPG|Jay is surprised when Kai attacks Lord Garmadon JayArmMistake.JPG|Jay's arm error JayCantDanceLOL.png|Lou, critisizing Jay on his positioning. Jayjitsu.png|Jay's artwork JayZXArt.jpg|Jay ZX artwork REgulerJay.png|Casual Jay. KendoJayShow.png|Kendo Jay. NRGJay.png|Jay's True potential IMG_4943.JPG|Nya kisses Jay. JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new hairstyle, trying to impress Nya. 0.jpg|Jay ZX in the show (Inbetween Zane and Kai) Jay_spinjitsu.png|Jay's Spinjitsu JayZX.jpg|Jay ZX Minifigure Nay ep.1.png|Jay with his hood almost off. Card40QuickSwitch.png|Error: Jay has cole's face. Nay ep.3.png|Jay and Nya. Jay zx head.png|Jay ZX (Without shoulderpads) kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay from Destiny's Bounty 180px-Jay_movie_pic.png|"We are saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay, Kai, and Zane witnessing Jay's robot.jpg|Jay witnessing a robot his father made him Jay and his Nunchucks.jpg|Jay wielding his Nunchucks jay zx 21.png jay in lego battles.jpg|Jay as he appears in Lego Ninjago Battles. jay cn.jpg|Jay on CN. download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol. 1 ep.2.png|Jay with his old ninja suit (Between Zane and Kai) Dx ninjas ep.1.png 9442b.jpg|Jay's Stormfighter 100.jpg|Jay and Zane by a fire. Note the hands are yelow Team opening.png Above the samurai x ep.6.png Whirlwind.png|Jay on the card "Whirlwind". Ninjago sky ep.1.png|Jay and the other ninjas on there dragons Alone withou samurai x ep.6.png Ready for fight ep.6.png JaysStormFighter2.PNG Skull truck jay and wyplash.png|Jay and Wyplash Skull motorbike1.jpg WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay holding Nya's hand Chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay's True Potential chrome 2012-04-24 17-17-00-53.jpg|Jay in a tuxedo Cole awesome.jpg|Cole lifting Jay and Nya PicAFD3FA6B7EE73B681C82E8DF307A6782.png|Jay in the card Backflip picED624B1A5F0E53487A475B672CF01092.png|Jay on the card "Fast as Lightning" 830px-I hate samurais jay ep 6.png|Jay mad about the Samurai 6356640277_033b2835ed.jpg 6759335607_8d31b959db.jpg 5368203719_70c768be3c.jpg SpinHarmony.jpg 185px-5_ep_4.png 185px-4_ep_3.png 185px-Ep__4_jay_and_Lloyd.png Jay and kai ep.8.png 84px-NRGjay.jpg 185px-Jay_ep_3.png 185px-Jayandzane.jpg Ninjas.png Jay and nya ep.9.png Jay in the desert ep.6.png Casual guys1 ep.9.png Casual guys ep.9.png Dancing guys ep.9.png 9570_alt2.jpg Jay and humberger ep.8.png Jay vs. Frakjaw.jpg Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Sensei returned ep.10.png Jay spinjitsu ep.10.png Ship at night ep.10.png City3 ep.5.png Jay's wind1.png Jay's wind.png Everyone ep.10.png 185px-NRGJAY.png|NRG Jay card. 105px-NRG_Jay.png Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Creation